Bobby's Birthday Surprise
by NekoLittleRedRidingHood2601
Summary: This is a story for my friend Bobbythghosthog! ocXoc and other shippings


**This a b-day gift for my friend Bobbytheghosthog! Hope you enjoy it. I own nothing but the story, Winter and Jake, Bobby belongs to Bobbytheghosthog, so without further ado let's start!**

**Normal Pov**

It was 12 noon Rouge,Amy, and Cream were all over at Winter's house. They were all trying to contact the guys, Winter was calling her brother, Rouge was calling Knuckles, Amy was calling Shadow, and Cream was calling Tails and Sonic. After some mins they put their phones down and waited. The doorbell then rung after a while and Winter went to go answer it "Great you guys came" she smiled happily as she let them into her house. "What do you need all us for?" Jake asked as the guys came in. "Well as you know today is Bobbys birthday" Winter started to explain. "So we're gonna throw a surprise party in his house, so we need you guys to keep him occupied and away from his house until I say you guys can bring him back" Winter finished explaining. "How are we supposed to do that?" Sonic asked. "I don't know, take him and go for a round of paintball or laser tag just keep him away so me, Amy, Rouge and Cream can get in his house and have it ready for the party." Winter said as Amy, Cream and Rouge came back in from putting party supplies in Amy's car. "I guess I'm in" Jake sighs. "Me too, I haven't had a game of paintball for some time" Sonic smiled. "I'm in, I can try out some of the strategies I've been working on since the last I've played" Tails added.

"I wouldn't agree to this but since I have Tikal protecting the master emerald I'll join" Knuckles exclaimed. "Im going...only for targer practice" Shadow said and the rest of the guys gulped nervously. "Thank you guys sooo much!" Winter smiled. "Now get going we have to set up everything before 8 and the DJ set Silver has will probably take the longest since he can't use his telekinesis" She said as they all walked out the house. "I'm still shocked that Silver is a DJ" Rouge said getting in the passenger seat as Amy got in the driver's seat. "Now go you guys" Winter said getting in the back seat, Shadow took out a chaos emerald and used chaos control to take the guys over to Bobby's house.

**Bobby's pov**

I walked out of my room and downstairs to the living room and sat on the couch, as soon as sat down there was a knock at on door I stood up and I opened it. "Oh hey guys" I said waving a bit. "S'up Bobby, care to go for a round or two of paintball, after all it is your birthday" Jake said to me. "Sure" I walked out my house closing the door behind me. "Let's go" Sonic said as Shadow took out his emerald and used chaos control and we were transported to a paintball field.

**Normal POV- With the girls**

"Alright they're gone let's move out" Winter said as she got out the car and opened the trunk. "You're saying it like we're on a top secret spy mission" Amy laughed getting some stuff out the trunk and walks towards Bobby's house as Winter just shrugged her shoulders and got some more stuff out the trunk and walked up to the door and unlocked it before going inside followed by Amy, Cream and Rouge. "Alright, you three get some more stuff and I'm gonna let my decorating skills work its magic" Rouge said smiling to Winter, Cream and Amy who just nodded and did what they were told.

**With the guys**

"Alright so here's the teams: Sonic, Tails, and Bobby, and Shadow, me, and Knuckles"Jake said as they all put their gear on. "Fine with me" Shadow said walking off followed by Knuckles and Jake. "Come on guys" Sonic said to Tails and Bobby as he walked into the other direction. "Why do I have a feeling Shadow might take out a machine gun and take us out without breaking a sweat" Bobby said to Tails as he followed behind Sonic. "That's because he's the type of person that would do so" Tails replied laughing nervously following behind them. "Alright guys it's eliminate or be eliminated!" Sonic shouted to his team as they nodded their heads as they got into position, then the game started.

**Winter's POV**

"Hey has anyone seen or heard from Silver yet?" I asked walking into the living room. "He called, he said he would be here in a few minutes" Rouge said as she did a finally check on all the decorations and stuff. "I hope he-" I was cut off when a bright flash of light appeared in the room, it was so bright we all shield our eyes. "I'm here guys" Silver said as he emerged from the bright light along with Blaze. "Finally" I said happily. "So where do you want us to put this Rouge?" Silver asked and Rouge pointed to the corner in the left. "Alright" Silver nodded as he got to work along with Blaze.

**Bobby's POV**

"Is there anyone left?" I asked Sonic as I reloaded. "Yeah Shadow's team" Sonic said as he quickly peaked to see where they were. "Alright Jake is to the far left and knuckles to the far right...but where Shadow is you got me" Sonic said. "Whatever he's planning can't be good" Tails said. "I agree...but let's go after Jake and Knuckles, if we eliminate them it will be 3 to 1 Shadow won't stand a chance" I said, Sonic and Tails nodded and we separated.

I see Tails go for Knuckles and shot at him but Knuckles rolled out the way and hit Tails with a paintball, Knuckles turned his back to me and I took the opportunity and hit him in the back. I looked over at Sonic and seen him and Jake going back and forth. Finally Sonic hits Jake and now we have to find Shadow. "Now where's that fake hedgehog?" Sonic asked as he looked around coming closer to me. "I don't know, but keep your gaurd up" I said as I looked around too. Me and Sonic had our backs towards each other so Shadow couldn't sneak up on us, but we learned that it was useless because got hit from out of no where so it was only me and Shadow. "Damnmit, where is he?" I asked no one as I frantically looked around.

**Normal pov- Bobby's house**

"Finally we're done" Blaze panted a bit "Now tell me again why you couldn't use your telekinesis?" She asked Silver. "I made a dare saying I could go a month without using it, since I supposedly use it for everything" He answers her. "It just had to be this month" She mumbled as she sat on the couch. "I can tell the guys to come back, now that we're done" Winter said pulling out her phone and sent them all a message:

_ We're done here guys! Bring him back!_

** Alright, I'll take him out and end the game -Shadow**

Winter put her phone back in her pocket. "OK they should be back soon, let's get into our hiding places!" She said as everyone did as told.

**With the guys**

Shadow aimed at Bobby and shot the paintball at his chest making him fall on his butt, this ending the game. Shadow smirked and chaos controlled to the middle of the field. "Ow that hurts" Bobby said dusting himself off as he stood up. "Good game to bad we lost" Sonic said walking up to Bobby. "Yeah, hey Shadow where were you?" Tails asked. "In the trees, I was a sniper" he said crossing his arms. "Oh, alright" Bobby said as they all got off the field and took their gear off. "Ready to go?" Knuckles asked, they nodded as Shadow took out his emerald and chaos controlled towards Bobby's house.

They appeared on Bobby's porch, he took out his keys and opened the door and flicked the light on. "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" everyone jumped up and screamed. "Wow guys, this is just amazing! Thanks!" Bobby smiled as Silver started to play so music, and everyone started to dance and chat. Bobby made his way through the crowd of dancing people getting pats on the backs and hugs along the way. He walked up to Winter who was leaning on wall talking to Blaze. "I gotta go" Blaze said goodbye to her and made her way over to Silver. "Hey Winter" Bobby smiled. "Hey Bobby, enjoying the party?" She asked him. "Yeah its great" he replied to her. "Good to know" She smiled to him. "Care to dance?" Bobby asked Winter. "Sure" she smiled and pushed herself off of the wall and followed Bobby to the dance floor they and started to dance for a while laughing at the crazy dance moves they were doing.

"Um...Bobby I have a gift for you" Winter said. "I told you that you didn't have to get me anything" he said to her. "Yeah I know, but I wanted to" She said twirling some of her hair around her finger. "Ok if you really want to" he smiled. "Can I do it in private?" She asked nervously. "Sure" Bobby replied to her and they walked onto the porch. " I need you to close your eyes now" she said. "Alright and whatever you got me I'm sure I'll love it" he smiled at her which made her cheeks slightly turn red and then he closed his eyes.

She then stood on her tIppy toes since he's inches taller then her and kissed him. When she parted from him she was pulled back by Bobby into another kiss, she shocked a bit but relaxed and wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. She moaned softly when they started to tongue kiss and again when he softly but her bottom lip. When they finally parted they were both blushing and panting slightly."Wanna...just stay out here?" He asked her. "Y-yeah" she replied and they both sat down and leaned on one another holding hands. "Happy birthday Bobby" she said quietly but enough for him to hear and he smiled and held her closer.

**the end! Hope you like it, have a great B-day Bobby! :D **

**Midnight out, peace㈏3**


End file.
